


Ensorceler

by Ryu_Fubuki



Series: Captivation [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Earth-3, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, I die like a man, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not beta, Or a woman in this case, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, See non-existent even, Stockholm Syndrome, Séquestration, sex scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Fubuki/pseuds/Ryu_Fubuki
Summary: Ils avaient ramené Jason chez eux. Il était temps de le faire devenir leur.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Series: Captivation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993909
Kudos: 5





	Ensorceler

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteur: Je ne possède pas Batman.

Thomas et Richard regardaient le corps évanouis sur le lit. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient ramené leur oiseau chez eux. Pas qu’ils en avaient douté un instant, mais il y avait juste quelque chose… d’incroyable dans la situation actuelle, quelque chose de… différent de la réussite de leurs autres missions. Peut-être parce que la récompense était tellement meilleure que jamais auparavant.

“Il est magnifique.” Souffla Talon alors qu’il montait à genoux sur le lit, se glissant près de la tête de l'inconscient alors que sa main parcourait le corps -le corps  _ nu _ \- de Jason, glissant sur les muscles toniques et les diverses cicatrices. Son regard se fixe sur les lèvres du brun et il se penche, posant délicatement sa bouche dessus, l’embrassant doucement. Il sourit à la sensation douce des lèvres de l’autre, imaginant déjà ce que cela ferait quand leur propriétaire l’embrasserait volontairement.

“Magnifique, c’est le mot.” Thomas s’approcha et s’assit sur le bord du lit, les yeux parcourant le corps de leur nouvel ajout à la famille.

“Et il est tellement  _ gros _ .” Poursuivit Dick, sa main glissant plus bas jusqu’à s'enrouler sur la bite de Jason. Il bougea son pouce, le laissant lentement parcourir la longueur avant de doucement frotter la tête, attirant un frisson du corps allongé. Talon regarda un instant le visage inconscient de Jason, souriant à la réaction obtenue, avant que son regard ne retombe sur le sexe qu’il tenait. Il frissonna à son tour, se demandant quelle sensation se serait de l’avoir  _ en _ lui.

“Un avantage.” Souris l'aîné. Pas qu’il aurait été moins important si cela n’avait pas été le cas, mais ils n’allaient pas se plaindre d’un cadeau en plus. Thomas se glissa sur le lit, écartant doucement les jambes de leur oiseau et s'installant entre elles. Richard comprit aussitôt le message, il lâcha le sexe de Jason et passa un bras sous son dos, le relevant suffisamment pour se glisser sous lui et réinstaller le Red Hood entre ses propres jambes, son dos sur son torse et sa tête sur son épaule. Il passa ses bras autour de lui, les mains se déplaçant sur le corps de l’autre, le caressant langoureusement.

Owlman sourit à la vue tout simplement magnifique devant lui. Il porta une de ses mains à ses lèvres et mit trois doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant et les imbibant de salive avant de les ressortirent. Il baissa la main et la porta jusqu'aux fesses de Jason, écartant doucement les joues fermes, mais douces pour révéler le trou rose qu’elles cachaient. Il posa l’un de ses doigts imbibés sur l'entrée et remonta son regard sur le visage de leur oiseau, avant d'enfoncer lentement un doigt en lui. Le corps de Jason se contracta brièvement et sa respiration eut un accro à la sensation de l’intrusion soudaine. Thomas enfonça son doigt le plus loin possible, prenant bien soin de ne pas blesser l’autre avec son intrusion. Il était si serré que le hibou était presque sûr qu’il n’avait jamais eu de rapport de ce type avant, ce qui ne rendait les choses qu’encore meilleur. Une fois qu’il ne put aller plus profondément, il le recula puis se renforça, établissant un rythme lent et facile.

L’une des mains du Talon descendit de là où elle était posée sur le torse anti-héros et trouva l’organe mou devant lui. Il le caressa délicatement, remontant et descendant sur toute sa longueur avant de trouver la tête et de la frotter, la cajolant doucement, poussant le sexe auparavant mou à se dresser lentement. Un frisson traversa le corps immobile et un petit gémissement passa les lèvres de l'inconscient. Un petit rire quitta la gorge du plus jeune hibou alors qu’un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres. Il enroula sa main autour de l’organe maintenant semi-dur et commença à bouger, établissant un rythme lent, puis de plus en plus rapide. Des soupirs et des gémissements quittèrent la bouche de Jason, encouragés par le doigt en lui qui fut bien vite rejoint par un deuxième, bougeant en lui pour l'écarter.

Un miaulement quitta le jeune homme et petit un mouvement de hanche eut lieu quand les doigts en question frôlèrent un point particulièrement sensible. Thomas sourit et s'assura de frapper encore et encore cet endroit, appréciant les sons et les tortillements qui en résultaient.

Un troisième doigts fut inséré dans l’oiseau pendant que le rythme de Richard sur sa queue augmentait encore et un long et délicieux gémissement quitta Jason alors que toute cette stimulation le faisait enfin venir, le sperme se répandant partout sur sa bite et la main du Talon. Richard retira sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, léchant la venue du plus jeune, gémissant alors qu’il le goûtait.

“Divin.” Laissa-t-il échapper et Thomas ne pouvait être que d’accord alors qu’il se penchait, engloutissant et léchant le sexe de Jason pour le nettoyer de toute sa venue, savourant son goût pendant qu’il le faisait. Leur petit oiseau était vraiment un délice.

Bougeant encore ses doigts, le Wayne jugea l’autre suffisamment prêt et les retira. Il regarda Richard qui comprit la demande et tendit la main jusqu'à la table de nuit, ouvrant le tiroir pour tirer le tube caché à l'intérieur et le donner à son mentor. Thomas le prit et l’ouvrit, déversant une généreuse quantité dans sa main avant de sortir sa bite déjà dure et de la saisir pour étaler le produit froid. Il aurait pu utiliser sa salive, comme il l’avait fait avec ses doigts, mais il préférait être sûr de ne pas blesser Jason, car son sexe était, il faut le dire, bien plus gros que trois doigts. Une fois sa préparation terminée, il s’aligna avec l’entrée si alléchante et se glissa à l'intérieur, prenant bien soin d’être lent et prudent dans son intrusion.

Jason émit un halètement suivi d’un gémissement à la sensation et Richard fredonna, il pencha la tête pour se rapprocher du cou offert du Red Hood, l’effleurant de ses lèvres. Un petit soupir quitta Jason et les yeux du Talon s’aiguisèrent à la réaction. Il effleura de nouveau le cou de l’autre de ses lèvres pour vérifier son intuition et un sourire s’étira sur son visage quand la même réaction eut lieu. Il s’attaqua aussitôt à cette sensibilité nouvellement découverte, léchant, embrassant, suçant et mordillant, taquinant sans fin ce morceau de peau, prenant plaisir à entendre les soupirs, halètements et gémissements qu’il en tirait.

Thomas sourit au spectacle, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le brun. Quand il fut entré aussi loin qu’il put, il se recula lentement avant de ravancer doucement. Il continua ses va-et-vient accélérant de plus en plus alors que Jason se détendait autour de lui. Il fut bientôt suffisamment rapide pour bousculer le corps qu’il pénétrait et Richard inspira brusquement avant de gémir quand le mouvement poussa le corps du brun à se frotter contre son sexe à demi-dur. Son corps s’assouplit et d’autres bruits de plaisir le quittèrent alors que l’action se répétait encore et encore.

Le corps inconscient de Jason se contracta soudainement, et un long gémissement de  _ pur _ plaisir lui échappa alors que Thomas bougeait encore une fois ses hanches, frappant ce point si sensible en lui. L’homme s’assura de frapper ce point précis encore et encore, tirant plus de ces délicieux gémissements alors que Richard ne faisait que les accentuer en continuant de taquiner le cou du brun.

Une contraction différente du corps du Jason et la crispation de son visage au milieu de l’acte attirèrent alors l’attention des deux hiboux et ils surent aussitôt que leur oiseau se réveillait.

Jason gémit alors que la conscience lui revenait peu à peu et qu’il prenait lentement note de chose. Quelque chose de long, gros et dur était en lui, se déplaçant rapidement et frappant toujours au même endroit, déclenchant des décharges électriques qui traversaient tout son corps, remontant sa colonne vertébrale et contractant ses muscles. Son cou était attaqué par quelque chose d'humide, parfois mou, parfois dur, alternant les sensations, mais déclenchant toujours des frissons dans son corps. Son corps entier était souple et détendu. Il n’avait jamais ressenti ça et ne pût s'empêcher de gémir au plaisir pur qui le traversait. C’était bien. C’était  _ bon _ . Il en voulait plus.

Gémissant de nouveau, il essaya de se comprendre son environnement et de se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, son esprit plein de brouillard ayant du mal à se concentrer. Une nouvelle poussée accompagnée d’une nouvelle vague de plaisir lui permit de se rendre compte qu’il était posé sur un autre corps alors que son propre corps était déplacé par le mouvement. Cette réalisation le fit sursauter et permit à son esprit de se concentrer et de comprendre que, non seulement il était allongé sur quelqu’un, mais  _ qu’en plus _ , une  _ autre _ personne était au-dessus de lui et était en train de le baiser  _ putain _ .

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les affres de l’inconscience s’accrochant encore à lui, et tomba immédiatement dans une paire d’yeux bleus sombres. Même sans le masque, Jason reconnut aussitôt l’homme devant lui et un afflux soudain de souvenir se fracassa dans son crâne alors même qu’une terreur vibrante l’envahissait. Thomas sourit en voyant le regard de l’autre fixé sur lui.

“Bonjour Jason.”

“Non.” Chuchota-t-il, son premier instinct étant d'essayer de s’éloigner de l’homme -l’homme qui était en train de le  _ baiser _ \- uniquement pour se rappeler soudainement qu’il était appuyé sur une personne -Talon de toute évidence- quand son mouvement ne servit à rien d’autre qu’à le rapprocher du corps sous lui (il essaye désespérément d’ignorer le renflement présent dans le bas de son dos qu’il a frotté en se déplaçant). Des bras puissants se déplacent pour l’enfermer dans une étreinte douce mais forte alors qu’un léger baiser est déposé sur son cou, lui tirant un frisson involontaire, et que des mains fermes lui attrapent les jambes, les épinglant là où elles étaient.

“Chut petit oiseau.” Vient le bas murmure du Talon.

“Non.” Jason secoua la tête. “Non, non, nonnon _ non _ .” Déplaçant ses bras, il essaye de poser ses mains sur le matelas du lit pour se redresser et s’éloigner de ses deux kidnappeurs, mais ses mouvements sont lents, ses membres encore trop engourdis par quoi qu’ils lui avaient donné, et ses poignets sont attrapés à mi-chemin par les mains de Talon. La prise est ferme, mais pas douloureuse et peu importe que Jason tire et se tord, il n’arrive pas à se libérer dans son état affaibli. “Non, lâchez-moi. Laissez-moi partir.” Il supplie, mais il s’en fiche. Tout ce qui compte actuellement est de se libérer, sortir de cette situation et de  _ partir _ loin d’ici et de ces- ces  _ psychopathes _ .

“Chuuut, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.” La voix de Di-  _ Talon! _ La voix de  _ Talon _ \- est douce, se voulant rassurante alors même qu’il poussait sur ses poignets, ramenant sa main gauche sur son ventre et guidant sa main droite plus bas, plus bas et  _ plus bas _ sur son corps. Jason panique alors que Talon guide sa main jusqu’à sa bite, il tire sur la prise, mais ne parvint pas à la briser. Quand enfin sa main frôle son organe,  _ oh _ si dur et sensible, la prise de Talon change. Plus vite que Jason ne réussit à le comprendre dans son état encore partiellement brumeux, la main de Talon lâche son poignet et saisis sa main, forçant sa paume et ses doigts à s’enrouler autour de sa propre bite, les piégeant ensuite pour qu’il ne puisse pas se retirer. Jason n’a même pas le temps de traiter l’action que déjà Talon l’oblige à bouger, le faisant mouvoir sa main le long de son sexe et le forçant à se masturber alors même que Thomas le baise (le  _ viole _ , oh mon Dieu, il le  _ viole _ ) toujours. “Là, tout va bien.”

Jason pleure. Il se fiche du spectacle pathétique qu’il doit présenter, prisonnier entre deux corps, forcé de se masturber alors qu’il est pris contre son gré et que les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il émit un gémissement misérable, si différent de tous ceux qu’il a poussés malgré lui jusqu’à présent, et Talon l’embrasse doucement sur la tempe alors que Thomas tendait la main pour la poser sa joue, essuyant doucement ses larmes.

Thomas pousse une nouvelle fois et Jason gémit à la sensation de plaisir qui le traverse, la honte et l’humiliation montant en lui alors que le désespoir le remplissait. D’autres gémissements le quittent, accompagnés de soupirs, d’halètements et de miaulements et il se tortille désespérément, des marmonnements de “ _ Nonnonnonnonnon. _ ” traversant ses lèvres. Il ignore les caresses et les baisers se voulant rassurants, tout comme les douces louanges qui lui sont adressées, fermant les yeux en essayant désespérément de bloquer tout ce qui l’entourait. Il ne veut pas être ici. Il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas,  _ il ne veut pas _ .

Un sanglot traverse sa gorge alors que les “soins” que lui apportent ses deux kidnappeurs le font finalement venir, sa main se retrouvant couverte de son propre sperme, la preuve de son propre viol. Thomas gémit en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui et il se sent approché de son apogée, se déplaçant plus vite et buttant de plus en plus fort dans le corps si souple sous lui.

Richard halète à l'augmentation du rythme, le corps de Jason se frottant de plus en plus rapidement sur son érection douloureuse. Il se déplace, se mouvant contre Jason comme une chienne en chaleur, frissonnant au contact de ce corps secoué de par les sanglots et les poussées de son mentor. Il vient, lâchant un miaulement d’extase pure et c’est trop pour Thomas qui vient finalement, se déversant profondément dans Jason qui gémit et pleure encore plus à la sensation.

Les mains le tenant le relâchent, mais le brun ne peut se résoudre à bouger et les respirations haletantes et les sanglots furent la seule qui put être entendue dans la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux hiboux reprenant leurs souffles pendant que Jason voyait la réalité de la situation lui tomber dessus avec désespoir. Finalement, les deux hommes se reprirent et Thomas se retira de lui, laissant du sperme couler du trou du plus jeune maintenant qu’il n’y avait plus rien pour le retenir. Jason frissonna et pleura plus fort à en sentant cela et il ne réagit même pas quand Talon posa un doux baiser sur son cou.

“Tu as été si bon Jason.  _ Si _ bon.” Murmura Richard effleurant le cou du brun du bout du nez.

Jason renifle, ne se souciant pas de ce que pouvait raconter cette version tordue de son frère. Il tressaille quand une main se pose sous son menton et que sa tête est délicatement relevée. Une paire de lèvres l’embrasse doucement et il serre désespérément les yeux, voulant que cela se  _ termine _ , _ s’il vous plaît _ . Les lèvres se reculent et la voix profonde d’Owlman retentit devant lui. 

“Tu as bien fait Jason.”

Jason gémit pathétiquement, un nouveau sanglot lui échappant. Il  _ ne veut pas _ bien faire. Il veut rentrer  _ chez lui _ . Il sursaute, ses yeux s’ouvrant avec panique quand il sent une piqûre acérée dans son cou. Son regard se pose sur les yeux bleus sombre devant lui et il est effrayé par la profonde satisfaction qu’ils tiennent.

“À partir de maintenant, tu es à nous.” Thomas sourit alors que le désespoir et la peur s’enroulaient une fois de plus autour du coeur de Jason. “Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite apprendre à l’aimer.”

_ “Non _ .” Pense désespérément Jason alors que sa conscience s’éloigne.  _ “Pitié non.” _

Ses dernières pensées avant de perdre une nouvelle fois connaissance font écho à celles d’un jeune adolescent effrayé et désespéré, enfermé dans un entrepôt dans un pays loin de chez lui.

_ “Papa... _

_ Sauve-moi.” _


End file.
